Galleta de la suerte
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Naruto se encuentra un poco triste, Sakura le dice que con un galleta suya podrá volver a ver a su azabache mas pronto de lo que piensa pero por cierto descuido del rubio lo lleva a sufrir un día problemático. Inspirado en el vídeo Papi de Jennifer Lopez.


**GALLETA DE LA SUERTE**

Muchos amuletos existen en el mundo como las patas de conejo, los tréboles de 4 hojas, que te encuentres una moneda en la calle cuando más lo necesitas es buena suerte o las galletas de la fortuna que son muy conocidas pero… ¿Existirán galletas para la suerte en el amor? Según Sakura Haruno si existen, ella conoce la receta para que encuentres a tu amor verdadero o regrese a ti….

En un día muy común como cualquier otro, Naruto y sus amigos Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Gaara, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, Suigetsu y Neji decidieron irse de vacaciones a New York para cambiar de ambiente y tratar de animar al rubio del grupo.

-Vamos Naruto, no te pongas triste. Sabes que el regresara pronto – le trato de animar Sakura a su amigo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes a tu novio contigo 'ttebayo – dijo haciendo puchero el rubio.

-Pero Naruto… Lee también se va de viaje y yo no me pongo como si me haya cambiado por otra…. – decía la pelirosa pero se calló al ver como al rubio le rodeaba una aura depresiva.

-¿Me va a cambiar por otra persona 'ttebayo? – preguntaba el rubio deprimido.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que él no te cambiaría por otra, si tu vales oro hasta más, Naru-chan! – le decía Hinata dándole un abrazo.

-¿De verdad Hina-chan? – dijo el ojiazul.

-Lo dice de verdad, Naruto. Sasuke no es capaz de cambiarte por otra, eres la única persona que lo hace feliz en la vida. Mírame a mí que trate de conquistarlo y eso que soy hermosísima, el con toda la seriedad del mundo me dijo que no era nadie comparándonos a ambos. Créelo zorrito – respondió la pelirroja del grupo un poco sonrojada por las palabras que dijo.

-Oh… etto… gracias por tus palabras, Karin – dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado por cómo le llamo la pelirroja.

-Ya decía yo que Karin si lo quiere a Naru jejejje – sonrió Kiba.

-Yo solo dije la verdad, eso me dijo Sasuke-kun jum – decía la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya brujita que te nos arrugas jajajaja – comento Suigetsu con una sonrisita.

-Tú cállate, lagartija – le dijo Karin dándole un codazo en las costillas para que el chico se callara.

-Que violenta que eres, con razón Sasuke no te acepto ajjajaja – se reía el peliceleste sosteniéndose un poco el estómago y el lugar en donde la pelirroja lo golpeo.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste, lagartija de pacotilla?! – grito Karin molesta mientras zarandeaba al chico.

-No entiendo cómo siendo pareja, se tratan de esa manera – comento Naruto con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Es amor apache, amor apache – comento Sai.

-¿Amor apache? –pregunto el rubio.

-Mientras más se lastiman, más se quieren ajajjaja – respondió Kiba.

-No sabía que había ese tipo de amor, pero suena gracioso 'ttebayo ajjajaja – sonreía el rubio.

-Ves que funciono ¿eh brujita? – le dijo el peliceleste abrazado a su chica.

-Lagartija, no me digas que… ¡¿Para eso me hiciste enojar?! – se volvió a molestar Karin.

-Pues sí, un poco. Pero lo que importa es que ahora está sonriendo ¿no crees? – le respondió el chico sonriendo y enseñando sus dientes.

-Sí, vale la pena ya que él aunque yo intenté quedarme con quien él quería al final él me animo después de que Sasuke me rechazara – dijo un poco melancólica la pelirroja.

-No recuerdes eso, ahora me tienes a mi aunque no soy tan guapo como Sasuke pero yo te quiero – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Su… Suigetsu ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! Parece que te quite mucho oxígeno y tu cabeza no funciona bien – se giró la pelirroja sonrojada dándole la espalda a Suigetsu.

-Te avergonzaste por mis palabras ¿verdad? Solo dije la verdad – contesto el peliceleste abrazándola por la cintura y besándole la mejilla.

-Tonto – comento la chica aun avergonzada mirando a un lado.

-Por eso te lo dije, amor apache- comento Kiba.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la parejita para luego sonreír como siempre hacia.

-**Espero regreses pronto Sasuke-teme – **pensó el rubio con una mirada enamorada.

En el aeropuerto de Japón, un azabache acababa de venir de un largo viaje. Estaba ansioso de volver a ver a la persona más importante en su vida, a su rubio adorado escandaloso, su Naruto.

En New York los chicos se encontraban paseando por las calles, Naruto aún se encontraba un poco triste aunque ahora se sentía más tranquilo que lo que estaba antes de haber salido. Miro por las calles como algunas parejas se abrazaban o comentaban diferentes cosas entre ellos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a una pareja de dos chicos, uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro que estaban tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando se besaban con amor. Sakura y Hinata se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba mirando el kitsune entonces decidieron mejor regresar al hotel para poner en funcionamiento el plan de la pelirosada. Naruto junto a las chicas fueron a un supermercado primero para conseguir lo que necesitaba para las galletas de Sakura y después se dirigieron al hotel en que se hospedaban.

-Bien Naruto, vamos a preparar unas galletas y dulces. Sé que eso te va a alegrar muuucho – dijo Sakura sonriéndole al rubio y cargando las bolsas que habían comprado.

-No tengo ganas de cocinar Sakura-ch….

-¡Nada de que no quiero cocinar, Sakura-chan! Vamos a cocinar y te vas a animar o dejo de llamarme Sakura Haruno – grito la ojijade molesta.

-¡E… Está bien, Sakura-chan ttebayo! – dijo un poco asustado el rubio mirando a su amiga.

-Me alegra que me comprendieras, Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabía que Sakura-chan era bipolar 'ttebayo – dijo en voz baja el rubiales.

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE, NARUTO?! – grito la pelirosa echando fuego.

-Na.… Nada…. No dije nada – dijo más asustado de lo que antes estaba.

-Que bien. Bueno, manos a la obra – dijo sonriendo de nuevo mientras Hinata y Naruto la veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

La tarde paso tranquila haciendo las galletas entre los tres, Naruto estuvo un poco más animado junto a todos sus amigos. En la hora de la cena, Sakura trajo las galletas hechas y las puso frente a Naruto.

-Bien Naruto con estas galletas harás que Sasuke se demore menos en volver así que coge una – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puede ser cualquiera? – pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, con una pequeña mordida funcionara perfectamente – dijo la pelirosa.

Naruto se quedó mirando las galletas durante un momento, recordó las palabras de Sakura segundos antes, "_con una pequeña mordida…._" Entonces si le doy una mordida más grande quizás funcione más rápido. Con ese pensamiento el rubio le dio una mordida a lo que la galleta se partió rápidamente dejando un pedazo pequeño, pero más que alegrarse se asustó al escuchar el grito de su amiga pelirosa al ver su acción.

-¡Oh no, oh no! Te dije una pequeña mordida, no una mordidota – le dijo la chica asustada.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema, Sakura-chan 'ttebayo? – pregunto el rubio mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras mañana, pero eso te pasara por no haberme hecho caso – dijo mientras tomaba una y la comía tranquilamente.

-Hinata-chan, ¿tú sabes que me pasara mañana 'ttebayo?

-No lo sé Naru-chan, pero no creo que sea tan malo – dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla. – De seguro Sakura te quería asustar – le decía tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Debe de ser eso 'ttebayo – dijo el rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura le dijo que saldría con Lee a dar una vuelta y de que si deseaba pasear por la ciudad lo hiciera en su convertible.

-Pero no creo que me canse Sakura-chan 'ttebayo – decía el rubio mientras la pelirosa se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo.

-Tú, toma mi consejo Naruto. Por algo te lo digo jum. Bien me voy cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas al celular ¿sí? – le dijo al rubio.

-Está bien Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio mirando salir a su amiga.

Después de estar unos minutos haciendo zapping en el plasma de su habitación decidió ir a darse un paseo por la ciudad, decidió ponerse una camisa blanca junto a un short blanco ya que estaba haciendo un poco de calor junto con unas conversó. Al verse ya listo salió de su habitación hacia la recepción para hacia comenzar a recorrer nueva york cuando de repente un chico se le paro enfrente.

-¿Se le ofrece algo 'ttebayo?- pregunto el rubio.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿tienes novio? – pregunto acercándose un poco al rostro.

-¿Ah? – pregunto sonrojado ante el atrevimiento del chico.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – volvió a preguntar el chico poniendo más nervioso al rubio.

-Lo lamento pero tengo prisa – dijo antes de salir a paso rápido del hotel.

Naruto volteo la mirada a ver al chico por si lo seguía y vio que este si le seguía así que decidió mejor ignorar eso mientras se ponía unos audífonos para poder distraerse. Detrás de Naruto, el chico que le había hablado traía una pequeña rosa para poderle hablar al rubio pero de repente fue botado por otro el cual corrió a alcanzar al rubio, otro chico boto al anterior y cogió la rosa blanca que tenía en la mano para luego seguir al rubio. Mientras el rubio seguía mirando los diferentes lugares que se le atravesaban maravillado sin darse cuenta que atrás de él, una manada de hombres de todas las edades lo seguían tratando de llamar su atención. Llego un poco más adelante decidió ir por su automóvil, al ir al estacionamiento se encontró con varios chicos que lo veían embobados a lo que él simplemente les sonreía un poco nervioso. Al estar en su convertible azul, decidió dar una vuelta por las calles mirando el mapa electrónico que tenía su auto cuando de repente se dio cuenta que muchos chicos se acercaba a su auto lo cual el vio con un poco de nervios. Cada vez que volteaba en una esquina, un grupo grande hombres se le atravesaban poniéndolo más nervioso aun, algo muy raro estaba pasando. Escucho algo chocar contra su auto y vio a un chico encima de su parabrisas mientras le hacía unas señales con la mano. El rubio ante esto freno de improviso y dejó caer al chico para luego torcer el rumbo a otro lado. Mientras más avanzaba más hombres veía a su alrededor, veía a muchos peleándose por una rosa lo cual se le hizo raro. Al voltear a una esquina se encontró con un gran grupo de hombre que rodearon rápidamente su auto, dos hombres lograron sacarlo del auto a lo cual el rubio salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas siendo seguido por la horda de hombres. Logro escapar por un callejón, saco su celular y llamo inmediatamente a su amiga pelirosa.

Sakura se encontraba tomando un helado al lado de Lee mientras que conversaban cuando de repente sonó su celular, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Naruto? – pregunto la ojijade.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Debes ayudarme, un millón de hombres me están persiguiendo y no sé por qué lo hacen 'ttebayo! – grito el rubio un poco asustado por el teléfono.

-Te lo dije ayer, no me hiciste caso y ahora allí ves las consecuencias de tus actos – dijo la chica comiendo un poco de su helado con una cuchara.

-¡Tienes que decirme como me los quito de encima en cualquier momento me van a encontrar y…! – decía el rubio nerviosísimo cuando de repente se escucharon unos gritos.

-¿Naruto, sigues allí? – pregunto la ojijade.

-¡Sakura-chan dime como me los quito que ya me han encontrado 'ttebayo! – decía el rubio mientras corría de seguro a la vez que se escuchaban muchas voces cercanas.

-Naruto, escúchame…. Lo que tienes que hacer es…. – decía la rubia cuando un grito se escuchó por el celular.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SUELTENMEEEEEEE! ¡SAKURA-CHAN, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA 'TTEBAYOOOO! – se escuchó por el auricular antes de que se cortara la llamada.

La pelirosa miro su celular un poco nerviosa para luego mirar a Lee el cual le miraba un poco asustado para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Sakura? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada – fue lo que respondió la chica comiendo otro poco de su helado.

-Entonces si no hiciste nada malo, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun gritaba de esa manera? – pregunto el pelinegro mirándola.

-Jejejejeje, Naruto siempre exagera. No es nada malo…. Sobrevivirá – menciono al final.

De repente el celular volvió a sonar a lo que la pelirosa sonrió y contesto.

-¿Si? – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al escuchar la voz por el auricular.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? - pregunto Lee.

-¡Sa…. Sasuke-kun! Eres tú, jejejje. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en New York ahora? ¿Naruto? Pues no sé, yo estoy con Lee tomando un helado pero no te preocupes debe estar por allí siendo perseguido por…. - Decía la pelirosa tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

En el otro lado de la línea, un azabache escuchaba las cosas que le decía su pelirosa amiga pero al escuchar el que alguien perseguía a su rubio reacciono.

-Sakura…. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – pregunto el azabache molesto.

-Sasuke-kun, tranquilo. Es que hay un reportaje que dice que están persiguiendo a…. – decía la chica mirando la televisión en donde justamente se veía a Naruto corriendo delante de una gran manada de hombres. El azabache al escuchar eso, activándola pantalla táctil de su auto y mediante el internet pudo ver lo que grababa una cámara que iba detrás de todos los hombres y que más adelante se alcanzaba a ver una cabellera rubia.

-Sakura, si le pasa algo a Naruto…. Date por muerta – dijo el azabache antes de colgarle.

Sakura miro su celular con miedo y miro a Lee el cual lo veía cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no hiciste nada? – pregunto el chico.

-Yo solo intente ayudarle a reencontrarse más rápido con Sasuke-kun, solo que el tonto no hizo correctamente lo que le dijo es por eso que ha pasado esto – se defendió la chica.

En la calle se encontraba ya el rubio sin aliento, no sabía exactamente cuánto había corrido pero sabía que ya no tenía más fuerzas para hacerlo así que se dejó caer al piso agotado. Miro a su alrededor, observo a los diferentes chicos que lo miraban con ojos embobados tratando de tocarlo a lo que él hacia lo posible porque no lo tocaran. De sorpresa unos cuantos lo cargaron en brazos y lo pasaron por manos de todos los allí reunidos, el rubio nervioso cada vez no sabía que hacer así que hacia lo posible porque todo esto se acabara cuando de repente fue lanzado al aire para al final caer en un par de brazos.

-Dobe… - escucho el rubio.

-¿Ah? – dijo confundido y giro su mirada hacia la voz y se encontró con un par de ojos negros muy conocidos para él. – ¡Sasuke! – grito el rubio mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te extrañe, dobe –dijo el azabache a la vez que lo baja y lo abrazaba.

-Yo también, teme –dijo el rubio abrazándole fuertemente.

-¿Qué fue todo esto, dobe? – pregunto el azabache l separarse de Naruto.

-No lo sé 'ttebayo. Sakura-chan me dio unas galletas ya que estaba un poco triste porque tú no estabas y yo te extrañaba, así que ella me dijo que comiera esa galleta pero yo la mordí demasiado y ella me dijo que hoy pasaría algo feo y que porque no le hice caso. Cuando salí del hotel, las cosas se pusieron extrañas hasta que al final termine siendo perseguido por todos estos chicos y le llame a Sakura-chan para que me ayudara pero ellos me encontraron antes y salí corriendo hasta que ya no pude más y así me cargaron, me pasaron por muchas manos hasta que caí donde tú estabas y te comencé a contar todo lo que paso 'ttebayo – dijo el rubio sin aliento por toda la larga y confusa información.

Sasuke al terminar de escuchar toda la historia, sonrió de lado y llevo a Naruto en su auto para regresar al hotel…. Sakura se las vería con él por hacerle eso a SU dobe.


End file.
